Augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) devices are becoming increasingly common. AR devices typically have two main components including a display and a sound source, while VR devices typically include a display, a sound source and haptics components that provide haptic feedback to the user. The display may be a full headset in the case of VR, or may be a pair of glasses in the case of AR. The sound source may include speakers built into the AR/VR device itself or may include separate earphones.
Current speakers in such AR and VR systems are typically designed to reproduce audio for the user without a great deal of customization. In some cases, the audio may be processed using surround sound decoding. And, in such cases, the output audio may be spatialized to sound like it is coming from a certain direction (e.g., in front of, to the side of or behind the user). However, the audio processing does not take into account whether the AR/VR device itself is moving, or where the device is moving, or whether other AR/VR devices are present in the immediate area.